


are you rich, are you poor (it depends on your heart)

by jongdaesang (d10smessi)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 12:25:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11081559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d10smessi/pseuds/jongdaesang
Summary: jongin and sehun, stylish millennials in love





	are you rich, are you poor (it depends on your heart)

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: park chanyeol
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> (lapslock and unbeta-ed)

it was tuesday when jongin met sehun on the first week of university. 

 

he was a little late for class and he remembered being endlessly thankful for his post-army low-maintenance hair. it was a big class, too, and jongin was glad when he spotted an empty seat beside a short-haired man with broad shoulders.

 

“hey, man,” jongin greeted. “is this seat free?”

 

the man turned to him and jongin’s first thought was, ‘ _wow. who pissed him off?’_ the expression was impassive and mildly intimidating.

 

“yeah,” the other man rasped, voice low and flat. “go ahead.”

 

jongin slumped on the chair. the teacher drawled on about economic growth theories.

 

“i’m kim jongin,” he smiled. he had been told that his smiles, no matter how big or small, were charming. and the guy beside him was cute. at the very least, jongin could use a friend after coming out of the army.

 

“oh sehun,” the guy replied. there was a hint of smile playing on his lips. sehun tapped his pen on the page of his opened notebook.

 

“boring?” jongin asked, pointing to the doodles on sehun’s notebook. 

 

“yeah,” sehun replied, coloring slightly. “i’m not exactly an econ major. i chose this as an elective ‘cause my friend said it would be easy.”

 

jongin brightened up, finding an opening for a conversation. 

 

“really?” he enthused, keeping his voice quiet just in case. “what’s your major?”

 

sehun grinned, “i’m taking design—illustrations and stuff. it’s my third year.”

 

“are you, like, a webcomic author?” jongin, a little clueless, asked. he rubbed his left hand on his nape. “sorry. i’m not entirely sure.”

 

sehun’s smile did not waver. “yeah! i have some published shorts, too. though, graphic design had a lot of possible career choices.”

 

“that’s cool,” jongin said sincerely. “no wonder your doodles look cute.”

 

“thanks,” sehun muttered. he smiles even wider, showing his teeth and an impressive eye smile. “how about you? what’s your major?”

 

“econ,” jongin answered, a little shy. “i’m also on my third year. but it’s a little weird since i just came out of the army.”

 

“i know!” sehun nodded eagerly. “i just finished my service, too. and econ—wow! so this is, like, a prerequisite?”

 

“it is,” jongin replied. “but my heart would always belong to dancing, you know?”

 

“no way,” sehun said, disbelieving. “i’m thinking of joining the dance club this year!”

 

“dude,” jongin whispered, not even bothering to conceal his excitement. “you totally should! i’m thinking of signing up too. the club is, like, really chill and they accept even non-majors.”

 

“you think we should?” sehun asked but his eyes were bright with mirth and child-like enthusiasm.

 

jongin agreed, raising his left hand in a fist to prove his point.

 

just then, the professor in front coughed and warned, “if you’re not going to listen then please just step out of my class.”

 

sehun and jongin shared a look before bowing their heads low. their hands were stuffed almost into their mouths, trying to stop giggling like little kids and feeling like it was first grade allover again.

 

 

* * *

 

 

after an hour and a half, the class finished with the professor reminding the students of their reading. developmental econ would meet twice a week, every tuesday and thursday. 

 

sehun was putting his notebook inside his backpack, grumbling all the while about a park chanyeol.

 

jongin, curious and amused, asked, “who’s park chanyeol?”

 

“that’s the bastard who recommended me to take this class,” the other man grunted. “he didn’t say it’s going to be this bad.

 

jongin laughed out loud, garnering attention from some of their classmates. a few feet away, a group of girls tittered and whispered to each other.

 

“it’s not that bad,” jongin commented. 

 

“it’s because you’re an econ major who actually liked what you’re studying,” sehun threw back. “not poor old me who was conned into suffering this class.”

 

jongin smirked, “i could help you, you know?”

 

sehun grumbled a _thanks_ before standing up. jongin followed suit.

 

“uh,” sehun was speechless. “i didn’t realized you’re this tall.”

 

“ _you’re tall,”_ jongin praised. it was not everyday he would meet someone around his height. sehun was, in fact, taller than him—leaner, though, but jongin was built thick with cords of muscles from working out.

 

“no, i meant, you definitely look taller than average sitting down but not 6ft tall,” sehun teased. he slung his backpack on his right shoulder. “you’re, like, 70% legs.”

 

“thanks,” jongin blushed as if he had not heard that one before. he chanced a look at sehun, who was typing furiously on his phone. “hey, sehun—uh—are you free? wanna have lunch together?”

 

“sure,” sehun said, pocketing his phone. “chanyeol was supposed to join me, though. he’s a senior from the music department, by the way.”

 

“he could come,” jongin replied. his closest friends had mostly graduated so it’s not like making new friends would be such a disservice to him.

 

they stepped outside the crowded corridors, exchanging a grin when they noticed how the both of them would tower over the majority of the students. two rooms away, an even taller guy with bright red hair perked up.

 

“oh sen!” long arms came up to wave at them sehun wildly—as if the dude wasn’t over six feet with a voice deeper than the earth’s core. 

 

“‘sup, yeol,” sehun reached over to give the tall man the patented bro hug. he gestured towards jongin, “this is kim jongin. he’s my classmate in dev econ which, by the way, fuck you. the class is a nightmare.”

 

chanyeol eyed sehun with amusement, “it’s the first meeting.”

 

exasperated, sehun threw his hands in the air, “exactly!”

 

chanyeol, choosing to ignore sehun’s outburst, turned to jongin. “hey, man. i’m park chanyeol.”

 

“nice to meet you,” jongin replied back, reiterating, “i’m jongin.”

 

within a few minutes, the three of them had dropped any and all unnecessary fronts about being polite towards each other. they managed to snag a seat in the cafeteria courtesy of chanyeol himself. the dude would willingly stoop low and use his built to his advantage. it’s not like the other group had a choice too especially when jongin and sehun, both a little over 6ft tall, stepped behind the music major.

 

“there are perks to having this height,” chanyeol commented. he sprawled across his seat, talking with his mouth full of kimbap.

 

“you’re disgusting,” jongin deadpanned. not even ten minutes later and his brain-to-mouth filter had completely disintegrated. beside him, sehun mimicked barfing.

 

as if mocking them, chanyeol obnoxiously chewed, exaggerating the sounds and making sure the other two could see, very clearly, the food inside his mouth.

 

“oh god,” sehun complained. “i’m sorry to subject you to this, jongin.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

jongin had always known that sehun’s really handsome. 

 

the younger man would steal attention from other students with his height, his unique face, and his admittedly amazing fashion sense. it wasn’t like jongin was ugly. no, he had his fair share of admirers too but jongin had always been a little on the shy side.

 

“you should just ask sehun out, bro,” chanyeol advised. they were seated on a bench in some park a few blocks from campus. they were both waiting for sehun to finish his shift at the convenience store.

 

“what do you even know,” jongin murmured. “you can’t keep a partner for more than two months.”

 

“it’s because i’m too much to handle,” chanyeol countered. and then he wiggled his eyebrows, “girls and guys and both and neither love the size.”

 

“yuck,” jongin pushed chanyeol away. “and your english sucks.”

 

“it’s not like you’re better!” chanyeol retorted. “but f’ real, though, jongin, you should totally date sehun. it’s been, what? six months since you’ve met?”

 

“six months and three weeks,” jongin corrected.

 

chanyeol eyed him judgmentally.

 

“as i said, just ask sehun out.”

 

“but it’s only been six months and three weeks!”

 

“jongin,” chanyeol began. “my man, my dude. you’re not the main lead in some godforsaken drama. and sehun is not your heroine. ask him out. go to a cafe or whatever. have sex. you’re both hot. and, in my honest and unbiased opinion, i’d totally pay you both to have a threesome with me.”

 

jongin mimed dialing 119.

 

 

* * *

 

 

in the end, chanyeol’s motto of _park chanyeol knows best_ held true.

 

sehun was busy completing a homework on his macbook—a series of fashion illustrations—when jongin, lying on the floor of sehun’s dorm room while munching on pepero, finally got the courage to ask.

 

“hey, oh sen,” he whispered.

 

sehun didn’t even turn but he hummed in acknowledgement.

 

“wanna go out with me?”

 

“uh,” sehun paused, scribbling a line and trying a new color on the baseball cap he’d drawn. “i’m broke as hell, dude.”

 

as if only realizing now, jongin said, “shit. me too.”

 

“stupid kim kai,” sehun teased, calling jongin the nickname he had been so fond of using ever since he had learned that this was jongin’s “stage name” when he entered dance competitions.

 

“shut up, bastard,” jongin grumbled. “i’m asking you to date me. and be my boyfriend.”

 

sehun’s pen stopped and he turned slowly towards where jongin was carelessly lounging.

 

“are you fucking serious?”

 

“yeah, i’m fucking serious.”

 

one of sehun’s impeccable eyebrows rose and jongin’s heart flipped and quite possibly swapped places with his stomach.

 

“okay,” sehun replied after a moment. his cheeks were red under the harsh lights of his desk lamp.

 

“it’s fine. it’s no—wait,” jongin backtracked. did sehun just say— “did you say _okay_?”

 

sehun looked him dead in the eye like jongin’s missing a few million brain cells—or like he’s chanyeol.

 

“yes.”

 

“you’re not rejecting me?” jongin asked timidly.

 

sehun shook his head with an exasperatedly fond smile. “do you want me to?”

 

“no!” jongin straightened up. “of course not! it’s just that, well, i didn’t expect you to say yes? i mean, i’m hot and all but we’ve only known each other for like eight months and a week and, like, i just thought i’d have to, like, i don’t know, dramatically cry my way to your hea—”

 

“jongin,” sehun stood up this time. “you’re rambling and i’m doing my homework and, also, you’re an idiot. but you said it. you’re hot. you’re also kind and smart and adorable. it’s not like we’re getting married. chill.”

 

jongin took a deep breath, saying, “sorry. you’re right.”

 

“but if you wanted, i’d totally be down for your dramatic confession of love,” sehun winked.

 

 

* * *

 

 

two days after _the confession_ , jongin—backed with chanyeol’s guitar and a singing jongdae (some vocal genius from the music department)—proceeded to dance in the university center while a blushing sehun watched.

 

 

* * *

 

 

love, they learned, was not enough.

 

“i’m broke as fuck, too, oh sehun,” jongin complained. “and i haven’t taken you out for a proper date.”

 

sehun glared at him, “you don’t have to take me somewhere nice, you know? i already know how much of a failure you are as a human being.”

 

jongin whined, “but it will be our first date!”

 

“kim kai, you don’t have to spend a million won for a date with me,” sehun said, voice low and soothing. “besides, we could split the bill, yeah?”

 

jongin gave that a thought. he’s broke and sehun’s broke, too. chanyeol’s even more broke than the both of them combined so they couldn’t exactly borrow money from him for their date.

 

“okay,” jongin said, a little dejected.

 

sehun must have noticed because the other man came up to him, sitting down and cuddling with jongin on the bed.

 

“tell you what,” the younger man began. “dress to impress this saturday and i’d take you out. 20, 000 won each and we’d have the best first date ever.”

 

“deal.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

jongin took the challenge to dress to impress with a vigor rivaling that one time he had a competition with his childhood friend, taemin, on who would be able to eat the most burgers in one sitting.

 

“baekhyun, uhm,” jongin called his roommate. baekhyun’s a senior in the communications department who also worked as a freelance makeup artist. “i’m going on a date and—uh—i need some help?”

 

baekhyun, who was playing (and losing) league, sprung from his perch on the bed like he’d been waiting for this since they had become roommates.

 

“leave it to me,” he promised, walking determinedly to jongin’s closet and flinging it open.

 

jongin watched as baekhyun, after almost ten minutes, screamed in triumph before handing a pair of dark skinny jeans, a black turtleneck sweater, and a long-sleeved undershirt.

 

“go and dress yourself, jongin,” baekhyun said, pushing the taller male inside their shared bathroom.

 

jongin did and he was met with cheers once he came out.

 

“come here,” baekhyun ordered, patting his desk chair. jongin, a little intimidated, sat obediently. 

 

baekhyun worked his fingers, blowdrying jongin’s hair and applying more product than jongin had seen in his entire life. in fifteen minutes, his roommate had declared his hair to be in a ‘perfect comma’.

 

“i’m a genius,” the shorter male breathed out. “you look like an idol!”

 

“thanks, i guess,” jongin replied, reaching for the section of hair hanging curled on a part of his forehead. baekhyun slapped his hand in a warning.

 

jongin’s roommate bounded to his closet again, pulling out a padded army green bomberjacket and a pair of air max. the older man handed the items to jongin while the latter wordlessly put them on.

 

baekhyun tittered at jongin’s finished look, asking him to pose and pulling his phone out for a quick photo. the man patted jongin’s jawline like a proud parent and said, “go knock oh sehun dead.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

it seemed that sehun had the same idea of knocking jongin dead. he eyed the man and gulped because damn, that’s his boyfriend right there.

 

“we’re matching,” the younger man deadpanned. sehun’s wearing a cream colored turtleneck and light-washed skinnies. his bomber jacket was thick and bright red with a beautiful embroidery of a tiger on the back.

 

“i know,” jongin smiled goofily. “baekhyun even helped me.”

 

sehun sidled close to jongin, long arms around jongin’s shoulder. there’s a smirk playing on sehun’s lips.

 

“what,” jongin asked warily. he knew this face. sehun was about to drop some gossip.

 

“well,” the taller man drawled. “chanyeol suggested i wear something like this.”

 

jongin stared at sehun, not comprehending. his boyfriend’s smirk just pulled up higher.

 

“so,” he lilted. “were our matching outfits a coincidence or…”

 

“shit,” jongin muttered in understanding. there’s no coincidence when it came to park chanyeol. “baekhyun and chanyeol are fucking? were fucking?”

 

sehun huffed, “obviously.”

 

“how are you even so sure? just from the fact that we’re wearing the same clothes?”

 

“jongin, dude,” sehun sounded like a mother lecturing his kid. “this is park chanyeol we’re talking about.”

 

jongin nodded. he supposed sehun’ s right.

 

 

* * *

 

 

sehun ended up dragging jongin to a _pojangmacha_.

 

“i used to come here when i was in middle school and high school,” he said. a couple of customers eyed them and jongin noticed a group of young girls not-so discreetly taking pictures.

 

“this is your idea of a first date,” jongin judged, plopping down on the plastic chair. he teased, “we’re dressed like models and we’re eating street food?”

 

“of course. we’re broke after all.” sehun didn’t even look offended. he grinned wildly before opening his arms wide and adding, “this is the best in all of south korea.”

 

“what do you want, boyfriend?” sehun’s smile was big and jongin marveled at the way the other’s skin glowed under the lights of the tent. they haven’t done anything yet and jongin would proudly call this one of the best nights of his life.

 

“ddeokbokki, odeng, chicken skewers, and lots of soju,” jongin listed. he watched as sehun skipped to the auntie manning the stall, ordering animatedly.

 

in a few minutes, their small table was filled with mouthwatering food. jongin took a bite of the hot ddeokbokki and sighed happily.

 

“how’s it?” sehun asked excitedly.

 

jongin, grinning, answered, “the best in south korea.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

they spent close to two hours in the _pojachmacha_ before sehun demanded that it’s jongin’s turn to pay and he wanted dessert.

 

jongin readily agreed. the street lights illuminated sehun’s face _just so,_ making him look so handsome, like a prince, or a celebrity. he grabbed sehun’s left hand and swung it while they walked. the soju settled on their stomachs pleasantly.

 

they passed by a stall surrounded by patrons buying hotteok. sehun stopped and dragged jongin in line. 

 

“uh, hi,” the girl in front of them asked. “are you both idols? or maybe models?”

 

sehun and jongin shared a look before the two of them collapsed into a round of hearty laughter. the girl turned pink and sehun waved at her slightly.

 

“nah,” sehun managed to squeeze between his tiny giggles. “we’re just university students.”

 

jongin buried his face on sehun’s shoulder, trying to curb his laughter. 

 

once they had bought the warm treats, jongin suggested sitting down on one of the scattered benches. there were a lot of young adults scattered around—some standing up and some sitting down like them. a couple of feet away, a group of three men was performing a slow song.

 

jongin finished his bag of hotteok first, turning to sehun with a big smile. he gestured towards the performers and asked, “do you want to dance?”

 

sehun’s eyes widened and he screamed, “no! what the fuck jongin!”

 

jongin chuckled at him. “okay. i guess i’ll do it alone then.”

 

before sehun could even stop him, jongin had already made his way towards the performers. he talked a little bit to them and they seemed thrilled at the idea of someone dancing to their music.

 

the vocalist crooned a soft-sounding song. jongin pulled his jazz roots, matching his movements to the beat and the melody coming out of the speakers. his eyes were closed but jongin felt sehun’s stare from the top of his head to his pointed toes, to his extended fingertips. he reached for some old ballet moves and remembered a choreography from somewhere and sometime.

 

before he knew it, the song had come to a halt and jongin opened his eyes to claps from the audience. his gaze immediately found sehun and his boyfriend was looking at him with an expression that jongin wanted to name, but did not want to jinx.

 

he sat down beside sehun but the man pulled him, lacing their fingers together and heading to the subway station.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“you really—” sehun pushed him inside the empty dorm room. the lights were turned off and jongin’s back was pushed on the wooden door. “—had to dance in front of me.”

 

“you like it,” jongin smirked.

 

sehun snorted, “that’s an understatement.”

 

the taller man leaned down, his nose touching jongin’s nose, before pausing. jongin groaned, taking matters in his own hands. in a surge of bravery, he gripped sehun’s neck and pulled him down for a kiss.

 

it was hot. heated. sehun bit jongin’s bottom lip and jongin slipped a tongue inside. sehun tasted like soju and brown sugar and cinnamon and something spicy. jongin liked it—loved it. sehun pressed him deeper to the door. jongin’s arms reached to play with the hair on sehun’s nape.

 

they stayed like that—kissing. they alternate with soft pecks and aggressive tongues inside each other’s mouths. it was messy.

 

jongin pulled away first.

 

“bed,” the older said. “i don’t want to break the door.”

 

that startled a laugh out of sehun and the both of them were quick to shed their jackets and turtlenecks, leaving them in their thin undershirts. jongin sat on the bed, scooting back so he’s leaning on the wall, his legs stretched in front of him. jongin laughed.

 

sehun threw him a questioning gaze, still standing on the foot of the bed.

 

“nothing,” jongin answered the silent question. “it’s just that. the bed’s too short for us—if we’re lying down, i mean.”

 

that got a laugh out of his boyfriend and a soft _yeah_ before he crawled towards jongin. sehun sat on jongin’s thighs, straddling the older man before he leaned down for a kiss again. this time, sehun was the one who slipped his tongue inside jongin’s mouth.

 

jongin’s hands cupped sehun’s ass and he gave it a hard squeeze. sehun yelped in surprise but jongin was quick to chase his boyfriend’s mouth with an open-mouthed kiss. he pulled away slightly, nipping on sehun’s bottom lip.

 

“you have an amazing ass, babe,” jongin praised. he could practically feel sehun preening with the compliment. 

 

“thanks,” sehun replied. “it’s an asset.”

 

“a huge asset,” jongin added. “a perky asset. a beautiful asset.”

 

sehun dug his knuckles on jongin’s stomach. “shut the fuck up.”

 

the younger man leaned down again. thin fingers travelled under the cotton of jongin’s shirt. sehun’s hands were cold on the warmth of jongin’s skin. his touches were soft against the ridges of the older man’s abs.

 

“fuck,” sehun whispered. “your abs turn me on, kim kai.”

 

jongin growled playfully, “get up.”

 

“what.”

 

“pants. off.”

 

sehun was quick to scramble away and they both hurriedly pulled their skinny jeans off, leaving them in their shirts and tight boxer-briefs.

 

“oh god,” sehun whispered. “you’re hoping to get laid, aren’t you?”

 

“like you aren’t,” jongin replied, eyeing sehun who was standing in front of him in a tight white shirt, his black boxer-briefs molding deliciously on him. jongin took a deep breath as he pushed sehun down.

 

he hovered on top of the younger man, giving a soft kiss on sehun’s lips that quickly turned into something more. he pressed both their hips together. sehun rolled his hips upwards and jongin broke the kiss off with delighted moan. 

 

jongin pressed a warm mouth to sehun’s neck, biting softly and kissing the pale skin. his right hand creep towards sehun’s flat stomach, tracing the man’s abs.

 

“i have nicer abs than yours,” jongin whispered against sehun’s collarbone.

 

“well,” sehun bitchily retorted, “i have a bigger dick than you.”

 

jongin laughed out loud but sehun pulled him up again for an impatient kiss.

 

“are we going to fuck or are we going to exchange banter?”

 

jongin did not back off from challenges and if this was what sehun wanted, this was what he’d get. he trailed warm kisses on sehun’s body, from his neck to his toned stomach before stopping.

 

jongin hooked his fingers on the band of sehun’s underwear, pulling it down. his boyfriend’s hard length curved slightly and jongin, without any warning, licked the tip. sehun’s moans were loud in the quiet of the night.

 

instead of putting sehun’s dick in his mouth, he continued tracing kisses down. his left hand cupped sehun’s balls and his boyfriend groaned when jongin playfully rolled them on his calloused palm. he placed a kiss on sehun’s inner thigh, licking the supple skin.

 

sehun gripped jongin’s hair, tugging him upwards. jongin smiled a bit, muttering an _impatient_ under his breath. he raised his head and looked at sehun, whose face was flushed red. jongin smirked and that’s all the warning sehun got before jongin swallowed his cock in one go.

 

“fuck,” sehun swore. “how are you so good at this?”

 

jongin hummed and the vibrations sent sehun’s spine tingling and his toes curling. the older man started to bob his head. jongin’s fingers were tracing the skin on sehun’s balls before creeping lower. sehun groaned when jongin slipped one finger past his rim.

 

“jongin, dude,” sehun tugged the other’s hair, jongin’s head went loose on the other man’s dick. there’s a disgusting trail of spit from jongin’s mouth to sehun’s member.

 

“your blowjob skills are questionably amazing but if you’re planning on doing me, then i’d honestly prefer that.”

 

jongin grinned, “okay.”

 

he peeled his body completely away from sehun and his hand reached for his bedside drawer for the packet of lube and the condoms he kept there. sehun audibly snorted.

 

jongin rolled down the condom on himself and he could see sehun’s lidded gaze. they’re both rock-hard and pink in the face. sehun’s blush reached to his chest. 

 

“you’re so good-looking,” jongin whispered reverently.

 

sehun, shy, just nodded and the other man placed both his hands on sehun’s slim hips. his knees opened wider and jongin settled in between them before he poured lube on his fingers.

 

his index finger traced the skin around sehun’s rim before he slipped it in. warmth enveloped jongin’s finger and he pulled it out once, twice, and thrice, before he was putting his middle finger in.

 

sehun keened but there’s a glare on his face, “i’m not a virgin. hurry up.”

 

jongin just smiled indulgently, kissing the inside of sehun’s knee. he put another finger in, pumping it in and out of sehun. the man moaned and his hips went in time with the push and pull of jongin’s fingers.

 

“look at you, oh sen,” jongin muttered low. “not a virgin but fucking yourself on my fingers like a whore.”

 

“shit,” sehun swore. “can’t you put your dick inside me now?”

 

jongin pulled the three fingers out and sehun groaned at the sensation of not being filled.

 

“i got you, baby,” jongin whispered. he lubed himself liberally, kneeling in between sehun’s opened legs. he directed his hard member on sehun’s hole and, slowly, just the tip before pulling out.

 

sehun’s whines were high and warmth coiled low in jongin’s belly. the older man dug his fingers on the defined V of sehun’s hips, scratching the skin, before pushing himself completely inside. 

 

the both of them released a loud moan.

 

“fuck,” jongin swore this time. “you’re so fucking tight, oh sen.”

 

he didn’t move at first, letting sehun adjust to the size, letting himself enjoy the warmth surrounding his dick. sehun was the first to get impatient, hips rolling and moving. jongin understood what his boyfriend wanted and he pulled half-way before slamming back in.

 

he gripped sehun’s knees for support before he thrusted again. he took his cock out fully before ramming inside sehun with a speed and force honed by dancing. sehun muttered a _shit, right there_ from above him. jongin slid on to something and sehun released a long drawn out moan.

 

“found it,” jongin said. angling himself just so, he set a brutally hard pace, taking almost all of his dick out before burying himself completely, making sure sehun’s prostate was hit.

 

“right t-there,” sehun stuttered. “harder, jongin. fuck.”

 

jongin complied readily, the hands on sehun’s knees went to gripping small hips with bruising hardness. sehun clenched around his cock and the warmth building inside jongin grew. his pace became erratic and his right hand reach to pump sehun’s dick while his cock was hitting sehun’s prostrate repeatedly with every slam of his hips.

 

skin against skin and sweat against sweat, sehun came first with a quiet grunt. he clenched around jongin hard and jongin felt his orgasm being squeezed out of him. come spilled inside the condom and, once his heart rate had gone down, jongin held the base and pulled out.

 

sehun was slumped near the headboard. one of his forearms was covering his eyes. jongin took the condom out and tied it quick, tossing it in the waste basket near the bed. he pulled the tissues he kept inside the bedside drawer and wiped them both, pulling their boxer-briefs after.

 

“you’re so lazy,” jongin noted. he crawled towards sehun, placing a kiss on sehun’s cheek. he felt sehun’s lips move upwards in a small smile. 

 

“i can’t believe we had vanilla sex after our first date,” sehun said out of nowhere, voice tired and sleepy.

 

jongin draped himself all over his boyfriend, face pressing on sehun’s sweaty neck. “we could have rough sex after the second date,” he mumbled against sehun’s skin.

 

their legs tangled with each other and—jongin was right—their legs hung past the bed.

 

 

* * *

 

 

one of the cons of being friends with someone like park chanyeol was that the man lacked any filter on his thoughts.

 

“how was jongin in bed, oh sen?” 

 

“what the fuck, chanyeol?” sehun cursed. they were in the library cramming for a requirement and chanyeol, like he’s discussing the weather, just blurted that out of nowhere.

 

“i mean,” the oldest of the three grinned maliciously. “that’s a hickey.”

 

jongin snapped his head upwards, following chanyeol’s line of sight. there, stark on sehun’s pale neck, was a slight discoloration.

 

jongin squinted, “that looks like a bug bite.”

 

chanyeol shook his head sadly, “you gave it to him and you don’t remember?”

 

“no,” jongin insisted. “that’s literally a bug bite.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

chanyeol graduated with a bang and when jongin and sehun said ‘with a bang’, they meant that chanyeol had a 48-hour marathon sex with three different people—at the same time. two of them were twins.

 

“it’s a gift for myself,” chanyeol explained. “and, of course, for my three wonderful companions as well.”

 

jongin slapped chanyeol on the head and sehun kicked the oldest on the shin.

 

“why are you so fucking disgusting, you perverted waste of space?” sehun heatedly complained.

 

chanyeol smiled as if that was the biggest praise he’d ever heard. he commented benevolently, “me, being sexually active, was a blessing and a charity to the rest of the world.”

 

jongin and sehun groaned.

 

“i hope you choke,” jongin said.

 

chanyeol winked in reply.

 

the couple decided to stop the farce that was chanyeol, steadfastly ignoring him.

 

after a moment, chanyeol opened his trash mouth again, “hey.”

 

“no,” both sehun and jongin deadpanned at the same time.

 

“but i haven’t even said anything,” chanyeol whined.

 

“is it socially relevant?” sehun asked.

 

“well,” chanyeol began. “not really—don’t cut me off—but i just had an idea. i mean, have you considered renting an apartment together?”

 

there’s a silence and sehun and jongin looked at each other, smiles breaking into their faces.

 

 

* * *

 

 

they found an apartment near the subway station. it was a small one-bedroom but it had a working heater and, to sehun’s delight, white walls—also, fast wifi.

 

chanyeol helped them move into their new place, bringing boxes labeled with _kitchen, bedroom, sehun, jongin,_ and, curiously enough, a _chanyeol._

 

“why do you have your own box in our apartment?” jongin asked.

 

“duh,” chanyeol replied. it didn’t explain anything at all but, at the same time, it explained everything.

 

they didn’t have a bed frame yet but their mattress is long enough that their ankles and feet would not hang off of it.

 

“you should consider getting a frame,” chanyeol said as he’s putting the covers over. “sex on a low bed is a bitch.”

 

“chanyeol,” sehun threatened. “can’t you, like, shut up? for a minute or two?”

 

thankfully, the oldest did. sehun set up his work station, mounting his cork board and pinning the necessary clippings on it. he arranged his sketch pads and his journals, and his expensive set of colored pencils and brush pens added a splash to the monochrome room.

 

chanyeol bounded to sehun to, presumably, disturb and distract him when his eyes widened on one of sehun’s drawings.

 

“is that me?” he asked, awed, pointing to an animated drawing of a man with a sharp jawline and big ears.

 

sehun colored, “no!”

 

“you’re the inspiration, yeol! he’s the main character in sehun’s new web comic,” jongin shouted from where he’s lazily sprawled on the floor. they had nothing else to arrange; they didn’t own much.

 

“oh my god, oh sen.” chanyeol wrapped himself around sehun and jongin grinned as his boyfriend’s face turned even redder. “who’s he going to be? is he cool? is he talented?”

 

“no,” sehun snorted.

 

jongin laughed so loud his stomach hurt because of chanyeol’s disappointed expression.

 

 

* * *

 

 

jongin’s ass was deliciously in pain post-shower with sehun when both their stomachs grumbled. 

 

“did chanyeol leave us some food?” sehun asked.

 

jongin took two pairs of boxers from their shared closet, throwing one to sehun and slipping the other on. he padded to their small kitchen, opening the fridge to find no clear containers of cooked food.

 

“i guess not,” he said. sehun was pouting and leaning his head on one of the cabinets. the apartment was a little on the shorter side for them both.

 

“i want to have a feast,” he whimpered like a baby. jongin shuffled closer, wrapping his arms around sehun’s tiny waist.

 

“we don’t have a dining table yet,” jongin replied. chanyeol had found them a second-hand four-seater but it would get delivered to their place tomorrow.

 

“we also don’t have a couch,” sehun grumbled, pointing to their empty living room. the couch would be bought next week, once they both had their paychecks. 

 

“but we have a wifi,” jongin teased. “and we have each other.”

 

sehun slapped him upside the head, “you’re so fucking cheesy. and i want jjajangmyeon.”

 

jongin laughed, hitching sehun up. the man wrapped his legs around jongin’s hips, the older man’s hands cupping sehun’s ass securely. they made their way to their bedroom like that. sehun was by no means small and light but jongin was a gym regular. he threw sehun to the mattress with a grunt.

 

“i love it when you manhandle me.” sehun’s eyes were hooded and one of his hands was playing on the band of his boxers.

 

jongin chuckled, reaching for one of their phones and dialing the delivery place for their noodles.

 

“two bowls of jjajangmyeon and a large plate of salt and pepper spare ribs, please,” jongin ordered. “extra leeks—okay, yeah. exact amount—thanks.”

 

jongin flung himself towards sehun after hanging up. “they said 15 to 20 minutes.”

 

sehun smirked, rolling over so he’s hovering over jongin’s half-naked form.

 

“how creative can you get in 15 to 20 minutes?”

 

jongin leaned up to kiss sehun hard, whispering against the other’s lips, “very.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

they managed to clean themselves before their doorbell rang. jongin put his pokemon boxers on before making his way to their door, sehun following behind him in his barbie boxers (a gift from chanyeol, they all have a matching pair).

 

the delivery boy looked startled and his face turned red when he saw jongin half-naked. “uhm, here,” he said, thrusting the plastic bag to jongin’s hands. 

 

jongin realized he had no money with him. “sorry, wait, oh sen, mo—”

 

before jongin could finish, the taller man popped beside him, dropping the money on the boy’s hands, muttering a low, “thanks,” before closing the door.

 

“you’re so embarrassing,” sehun grumbled. “you had to answer the door in your boxers!”

 

“you did it too!” jongin retorted. sehun had spread an old newspaper on the floor underneath two plastics of diet coke.

 

they slumped on the floor and sehun immediately took the food out.

 

“noodles and spare ribs,” he said, winking at jongin. “you’re truly treating me today.”

 

jongin laughed, “we’re in college and we have no money.”

 

sehun split the two chopsticks, handing one to jongin and keeping the other for himself. he mixed his noodles before twirling a large portion of the jjajangmyeon and slurping it down hungrily.

 

jongin watched, entranced, as a half-naked oh sehun inhaled the black noodles in his mouth, the sauce smearing a bit on the corner of his lips. the younger man chewed for a moment and then his chopsticks were stabbing one of the ribs, making a noise of satisfaction because of the soft meat.

 

“hey,” jongin whispered. sehun looked up at him curiously. his mouth was puffed like a hamster with food. and then, sehun grinned at jongin. his eyes were curled into crescents and it was a little disgusting with the sauce of the jjajangmyeon all messy on sehun’s mouth.

 

jongin thought sehun’s the most beautiful person in the world.

 

jongin was still not the main lead in some godforsaken drama and there’s still nothing distinctly heroine-like about sehun. there were no punctuations of grand events in their relationship—no spectacular car chases or pining second leads or arrange marriages—but here, on the floor of their tiny apartment, jongin looked at sehun _and—_

 

“i love you, oh sen.”

 

“i love you too, kim kai.”

 

_there—explosions._

**Author's Note:**

> wow i tried writing a sex scene.


End file.
